Choix
by Evaha07
Summary: Je suis Hinata Hyuuga et je réalise enfin maintenant, à 17 ans que je n'ai jamais eu le choix ,de quoi que ce soit ,dans ma vie. **** (la fiction est peu paraître longue au nombre de mots mais c'est aéré et il n'y a pas masse de texte. Préscence de song-fic, ou au moins d'une chanson)


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je suis sur le chemin du retour./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je réfléchis à tous les choix que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à présent. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je viens de sortir du cours de sociologie, étant en Terminale ES./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aujourd'hui on a vu que les choix sont en grande partie déterminés par notre origine sociale et je crois que c'est vrai. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"En réalité, cette constatation m'a fait ressentir un choc, m'a fait prendre conscience que jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas eu le choix./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"De rien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Que pleins de facteurs extérieurs à moi-même prenait le contrôle de mon existence et je ne pouvais rien y changer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je me suis alors mise à penser comme mon cousin Neji, que le destin n'existe pas. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Que nous ne pourrions rien changer malgré nos efforts./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Que nous n'avions pas le choix./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mon cousin n'avait lui aussi pas eu le choix./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Notre famille a été divisée en deux branches, principale et secondaire, à la naissance de mon père et son frère style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMon père, étant né le premier, pris la tête de la famille à la branche principale et mon oncle, à la branche secondaire. Ils étaient enfermés dans une sorte de volonté de protection de la branche principale, à tel point que mon oncle mourut pour protéger mon père d'une balle perdue lors d'une attaque durant une réunion d'affaires. Nous en fûmes tous très affectés mais le plus touché fut Neji./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLe tabou qui résultat de cet événement fut qu'aucun membre de notre famille, adulte comme enfant, n'afficha sa peine. Neji pris cela comme un refus de reconnaître le sacrifice de son père et se mis à nous haïr de toutes ses forces./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et je fus sa principale victime, comme j'étais le membre de la branche principale la plus attaquable, à sa portée, petite mais assez pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe, fragile et timide. Il savait que je ne le dénoncerai pas et il en a profité./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanÇa a commencé par le refus de jouer avec moi, pour continuer sur un mépris total et lentement dériver vers du ... harcèlement, incitant mes camarades à me mépriser et même à me blesser physiquement, faisant circuler des rumeurs à mon sujet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'ai peu à peu sombré dans l'habitude glaçante d'être détestée constamment jusqu'au collège./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Heureusement, cela a changé grâce à Naruto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Naruto, c'est le genre de personne qui pique votre curiosité, qui impressionne par sa manière de penser puis finit par changer votre vision du monde et des gens. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'est la personne dont je suis amoureuse de lui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il m'a sortie de cette spirale infernale où je m'étais enchevêtrée, en ouvrant les yeux à Neji qui était plein de haine. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mais apparemment même mes sentiments sont inscrits dans mes gènes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le type de personnes que je vais fréquenter, apprécier ... Tout cela semble être au préalable défini./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Par nos parents, leurs habitudes, l'école dans laquelle nous allons, le quartier dans lequel nous vivions, notre entourage et d'après un reportage sur Arte, même prédéfinis dans nos gènes. Les futurs goûts musicaux ou le pourcentage de "chance" que votre enfant devienne un criminel./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Au fond, si j'avais tous ces facteurs contre moi, avais-je réellement le choix ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Même le choix de la personne qu'on aime semble être conditionné, alors que c'est le sentiment le plus naturel de ressentir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ne dit-on pas "le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pourtant d'après ces théories, la logique semble avoir pris le dessus sur les sentiments./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bien sûr, les études sociologiques ne les prennent pas en compte et ils existent bon nombre d'exceptions, cependant on peut rapprocher un grand nombre de cas à ces études./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et si finalement, ce que nous ressentions est faux ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mes sentiments pour Naruto sont-ils réels ou finalement influencés par des décisions que je n'ai même pas eu le loisir de prendre ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il a changé ma vie en permettant à mon cousin de finalement être en paix avec lui-même mais je crois que le véritable problème est que moi je ne le suis pas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le fait d'être toujours sous la contrainte me pèse. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je voudrais être libre, comme Hanabi, comme Neji à présent, comme Naruto. Il ne semble jamais forcé à faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il faut dire que j'ai toujours été très docile, surtout après la mort de ma mère et mon oncle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oui .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'est à cette époque que tout est devenu vide, froid et sans choix. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"À cette époque que l'on m'a emprisonné dans un rôle, dans une cage, comme m'a dit une fois Neji./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qu'il se sentait prisonnier, comme un oiseau en cage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'est décidé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aujourd'hui, j'irai voir Naruto, et pas parce qu'il fait beau ou que les oiseaux chantent./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'est ma décision./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je l'aime et depuis tellement longtemps de toute façon, peu importe pourquoi, alors je vais aujourd'hui me prendre en main et tout lui dire./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Avec Naruto, nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais contre toute attente, nous nous entendons plutôt bien, même très bien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La gêne que je ressentais quelques années auparavant avait laissé place à une amicale timidité, ce qui ne nous empêchait pas d'être proches et de ravir mon cœur un peu plus à chaque moment passé ensemble./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un des seuls choix que j'ai eu dans cette vie est de naître alors autant en profiter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'est fou ce que je me sens énergique, sûrement à cause du soleil, illuminant ma journée comme Naruto éclaire ma vie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais je suis une battante et j'ai enfin décidé de passer à l'action, peu importe ce que mon père en dira .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Notre "conversation" ou plutôt son monologue a été le déclencheur de tout ceci. Après tout, je suis une Hyuga./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"À présent, le petit oiseau quitte sa cage dorée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je crois bien que mon père n'a jamais crû en moi, c'est pour ça qu'il a toujours préféré Hanabi et je le comprends./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ma sœur est fantastique, tellement forte et sûre d'elle mais elle peut aussi être douce, puérile et amusante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ces facettes que je ne connaissais pas d'elle quelques années auparavant ont eu raison de ma faiblesse et de la légère jalousie que je ressentais envers elle, parce qu'elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je veux changer alors je changerai. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et tout ce processus commença par une discussion avec Père. Je suis entrée dans son bureau et je me dis qu'en en étant sorti quelques minutes plutôt, ma "renaissance" a eu lieu. Je serai toujours moi sans vraiment l'être, j'étais... je suis complètement libre maintenant (enfin dans la limite de mes capacités)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- J'étais frustré et déçu par tout ce que je voyais en toi, qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et que tu bridais Hinata ... tu es forte, ma fille, je le sais et depuis longtemps ... je crois que je n'ai pas été capable de te ... de vous transmettre mes sentiments à tous les trois. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as eu la force et le courage de venir me voir et de te battre pour tes convictions, je suis très fier de toi Hinata./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- merci Père dis-je en faisant mon trajet jusqu'à la porte, quittant la pièce les larmes aux yeux /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- ... Hanabi et toi lui ressemblez un peu plus chaque jour./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il avait prononcé ces mots si bas mais il savait que je les entendrais./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Père... je ... je sais bien que pour vous ... c'est dur ... de vous exprimer ... alors ... alors ... -je pris une grande inspiration- je ne serai plus faible, je ferai mes choix, mènerai ma vie et ... et ... et vous serez fiers de moispan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je me retournais vers lui triomphante en prononçant ces mots. Finalement ce que je redoutais depuis des années s'est passé tout naturellement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'étais décidée à prouver au monde de quoi j'étais capable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Après tout, je voulais me déclarer au garçon que j'aime alors comment j'aurais fait si je ne pouvais même pas affronter mon propre père et mes indécisions ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Une bagarre d'enfants a pu transformer la vie de mon cousin à tout jamais, alors la mienne ne pourrait-elle pas changer grâce à une déclaration d'amour ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Plusieurs semaines ont passé et ma relation avec mon père s'est beaucoup améliorée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il me confiait ses doutes par rapport aux décisions du conseil de me maintenir ou non rang d'héritière de l'entreprise familiale, je lui parlais de mes cours, mes amis, Hanabi et Neji./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cependant, pendant ce laps de temps, je n'ai pas progressé d'un pouce concernant ma déclaration. Après des insomnies pour avoir imaginé milles et deux cent quatre-vingt-dix-neufs (1299) scénarios possibles et inimaginables, j'ai pris la décision de laisser faire la chance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ça m'avait tellement troublée que je me suis évanouie un matin quand Naruto me regardait avec un grand sourire. Ma seule consolation face à ma honte et ma gêne absolue fut le visage de Neji quand je me suis réveillée une demi-heure plus tard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Aujourd'hui je passe à l'action ! Je mis mes écouteurs et commença à courir pour éviter la voiture que mon père mettait à ma disposition et attraper le prochain bus ou je finirai en retard. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je réussis à trouver une place double vide et m'y asseoir (je n'aime pas tellement avoir quelqu'un à côté de moi dans le bus, on s'observe à la dérobée et il n'y a pas beaucoup de places pour les sacs)./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je fermai les yeux et me concentrai sur la musique pour calmer ma respiration. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mais je sentis un souffle chaud en face de mon visage ... qui ressemblait à des expirations. J'ouvris donc les yeux et mon regard se noya dans le bleu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Na-Na-Naruto tu m'as fait peur ... chuchotais-je/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-S'lut Nata me répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Au fait j'voulais te remercier pour ton aide avec les ...span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanexponentielles logarithmiques, j'avais rien compris./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- De rien ... mais c'est logarithmes et exponentielles, pas les deux en même temps enfin quoique ça peut mais dans l'autre sens .../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Attends ... tu m'as dit que pour résoudre l'un j'ai besoin de l'autre non ? Euh ... On fait ça et comme ça après ? Dit-il en me montrant l'exemple sur la feuille d'exercices qu'on avait fait ensemble./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Oui non mais ... attends là c'est une puissance ... et là faut appliquer la formule Naruto ... euh je ... je-je pré-préférerai que tu viennes à côté de moi au lieu de fixer comme ça la feuille sur mes genoux, haha ce sera plus facile pour t'expliquer./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ah merci t'es vraiment la meilleure Hinata, j'aurai mon bac grâce à toi finit-il avec un clin d'œil. Ce ne sera pas grâce à cet ingrat de Sasuke ou même Shika n'a pas voulu m'aider, tu te rends compte ?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je lui souris en rougissant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il se rapproche ... il se rapproche ... on est collés là ... Ok Hina, c'est toi qui a proposé, assumes ! Ton objectif est de lui déclarer tes sentiments alors on ne va pas se faire avoir par la chaleur de son épaule, ni son doux nouveau parfum, qui fait très sexy et viril, ni son sourire, ses yeux et ses cheveux, ou ses traits particulièrement japonais malgré son métissage ... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Hyuga concentres-toi !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-... Et là j'fais quoi ?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- hein euh ... oui bah alors là tu ... euh .../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Hinata, je sais que je suis plutôt pas mal voire même carrément beau gosse mais faudrait se concentrer au lieu de me relooker./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- ... je rougis ... A-A-alors là dans tes rêves Naruto on est amis .../span/strongspan style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" (je viens de me mettre dans la friend-zone toute seule ou je rêve ... Tout ça à cause de la vidéo que m'a montré Hanabi de Will aime, ça m'a fait me remettre en question...) /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Non enfin euh c'est vrai que tu es ... mi-mi-mi-mignon Natu ... Nartuto euh je veux dire Naruto enfin euh ... dis-je de plus en plus bas./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je commençais à me triturer les doigts rapidement en regardant le sol ... tellement embarrassant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-T'inquiètes Hina ... je rigole tu sais ... je sais très bien que t'es .../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-... Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as dis?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le bus effectue un virage sec et comme nous étions l'un face à l'autre, la tête de Naruto me rentre dans l'é style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"En se relevant, peut-être qu'il a vu ma poitrine. Pile le jour où je décide de faire un effort ... enfin je m'étais habillé comme ça pour lui ... un chemisier blanc légèrement décolleté ... sur lequel il a louché une seconde./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Attention Hinata, maintenant attaque ! Passe à l'action ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mais comment on est censé réagir quand le garçon qu'on aime nous regarde ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"La porte s'ouvrit devant le lycée et nous en descendons et entendons la sonnerie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la classe pour ne pas être en retard./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je fixais la cour depuis la fenêtre. L'histoire-géo dès le matin comme ça, ça ne laissait pas le loisir aux élèves de se concentrer, alors je préfère encore rêvasser à mes plans farfelus pour me déclarer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Depuis que je connais Naruto, j'ai l'impression que mon monde est plus lumineux comme aujourd'hui, ce sera une bonne journée parce que j'en ai fait le choix./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Avant, je pensais que le seul choix que je n'avais jamais eu était de naître. Mais en grandissant et surtout maintenant, je me suis rendue compte du nombre de choix que j'avais opéré par moi-même et pas sous la contrainte ou la peur, simplement parce que j'en avais profondément envie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'ai fait le choix de tomber folle amoureuse du grand idiot blond assis deux rangées devant moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'ai fait le choix de nouer des liens avec mon cousin, ma petite sœur et récemment mon père./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'ai fait le choix d'aller à l'école et d'échapper aux leçons de Ko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'ai fait le choix d'avoir des amis merveilleux et de ne plus rester seule./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'ai fait le choix de dire à Naruto que je l'aime. Enfin j'ai fait le choix de vouloir le lui dire, pensais-je en dessinant un énième cœur "Naruhina" au crayon à papier sur mon petit carnet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Naruhina, c'est le nom stupide qu'Ino et Sakura ont trouvé depuis qu'elles savent que j'aime Naruto donc depuis la sixième. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Au début, ça m'embêtait et me gênait beaucoup parce que j'avais peur que Naruto comprenne ... mais au final, il n'y avait pas matière de à s'inquiéter. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et maintenant je l'adore, c'est comme si ça rendait les choses réelles. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"D'ailleurs, elles n'arrêtent pas de me taquiner à propos de Naruto en ce moment avec Tenten et Temari ... je suis sûre qu'elles vont faire une bêtise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ou peut-être qu'elles savent quelque chose, si ça se trouve, Naruto me trouve jolie ou alors il est déjà amoureux de quelqu'un ... non ! pas de pensées trop optimistes ou défaitistes ! Il faut que je garde ma motivation inchangée ... c'est tellement compliqué, pensais-je en soupirant./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"**************/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Enfin la pause déjeuner !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Les filles j'y vais ... ah Yakumo vient de m'envoyer un message, bon j'irai la voir en revenant ... oui,je laisse mon bento... oui, Tenten tu peux servir mais t'as le droit qu'à deux trucs, choisis bien !/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il faut que j'aille rendre un questionnaire au prof et enfin je pourrai manger, je n'en ai pas eu le temps ce matin vu que Neji m'a laissé dormir à cause de l'autre fois ... quoique si je peux être avec Naruto tous les matins, souriais-je en toquant à la porte de la salle des professeurs./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*********************(pdv Naruto)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Naruto était parti ou plutôt envoyé/réquisitionné par ses amis pour acheter les sandwiches et il s'apprêtait à entrer en classe quand il entendit son prénom. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il se stoppa net et resta à la porte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- ... ils sont où Hina et Naruto ? Il en prend du temps, j'ai super faim, se plaignit Kiba/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Hina nous a dit qu'elle allait voir Yakumo et de pas l'attendre donc on a le temps mais ... vous avez vu ce qu'elle a écrit, une vraie philosophe notre petite Hinata, j'étais scotchée dessus en cours, beaucoup mieux que le cours du directeur Sarutobi ... c'est tellement mignon et dur de les voir comme ça./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ils étaient tous réunis autour de tables qu'ils avaient réunies pour pouvoir manger tous ensemble./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oui moi aussi Sakura mais on ne peut pas intervenir, Hina nous en voudrait, fit Ino./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Et puis on a bien vu qu'elle s'est décidée à le faire par elle-même ..., dit Tenten./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- ... donc sans nous, finit Temari/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oui mais enfin peut-être que si .../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Rhaaaa Sakura laisses-les tranquille !span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanIl n'y a que Naruto pour ne pas voir qu'elle est folle de lui ... tu vas juste nous mettre dans les galères en agissant ainsi, râla Shikamaru/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Qui ... que ... quoi ? Hinata, amoureuse de moi ? Impossible ... Je m'en serais rendu compte, surtout que je l'ai dans la peau depuis au moins un an ... non vraiment pas possible, je suis un idiot mais pas à ce point ... si ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Mais Shika, regardes, le cœur du Naruhina est tellement beau ! Fit Sakura en brandissant le cahier d'Hinata./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Naru...hina ... c'est quoi ça ? ... oh la fusion de nos prénoms pensais-je en rougissant ... c'est ... mignon/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bon, il faut que je me calme ! Si ça se trouve, ils savent que je suis derrière la porte et ils veulent me faire réagir pour me déclarer en inventant n'importe quoi ... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'ouvris la porte de la classe en lançant les sandwiches aux concernés les uns après les autres. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Shika me fixait et je sentis mes oreilles se re réchauffer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pourquoi avais-je un génie pour ami ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"... Y'a pas une chanson comme ça dans un Disney ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bref, finalement le déjeuner se déroula sans problème, j'me mis en position sieste pour pouvoir épier Hinata, après avoir changé de place./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Quand je pense que je lui ai dit que je savais que je ne l'attirais pas dans le bus ce matin, quel imbécile ! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Elle va croire que je ne m'intéresse pas à elle et ... quelle horreur ! Hina me plaît depuis longtemps maintenant mais ... mais penser qu'elle serait amoureuse de moi c'est ... c'est .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Heureusement que mon visage est caché parce que je dois ressembler à Papi Jiraya quand il voit Mamie Tsunade, horriblement rouge !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"... Déjà il faudrait que je sache si c'est vrai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il me faudrait des complices, ... du scotch, une canne à pêche, un yaourt à la vanille, des rouleaux à la cannelle et essayer de faire une bonne diversion avec tout ça ... ça peut le faire !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le problème, c'est que mes complices vont forcément être les idiots qui me servent d'amis ... alors autant leur demander directement au lieu de passer par tout ça./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Gaara, il est discret et c'est le frère de Temari, il peut obtenir des renseignements, ça peut le faire ... mais il ne voudra jamais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ou je peux acheter Choji avec huit bols de ramen ... fausse bonne idée, j'vais me ruiner./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"En tous cas, je ne peux pas demander à Sasuke, Shika ou Kiba ... pire Neji, il me tuerait !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt les filles ! Jvais demander aux filles et/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'me suis endormi, le premier cours de l'après-midi est déjà fini !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"En tous cas, j'ai un plan d'action maintenant ! Mes rêves sont géniaux !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pdv Naruto/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je sens une main me secouer l'épaule, juste au moment où j'allais embrasser Hinata ... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'ouvre un oeil un peu perdu et vois Iruka, mon tuteur, me regarder sévèrement. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'endormir en cours, surtout ceux d'Iruka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je me rends compte que tout le monde est déjà sorti de classe depuis ... une bonne vingtaine de minutes d'après ma montre. Au moins, Iruka m'a laissé dormir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Donc j'ai dormi tout l'aprèm. Fantastique, je vais devoir toit rattraper./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je me dirige vers la salle de musique sachant qu'Hina y sera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je l'entends déjà jouer du piano ... oh c'est Dangerously de Charlie Puth, c'est elle qui me l'a fait écouter d'ailleurs, une jolie chanson d'amour bien triste comme les filles aiment .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je m'adosse contre le mur, hors de la salle pour mieux l'écouter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oh !span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRéinitialisation du plan, il était carrément nul en fait .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Écrire dans le ciel "j'aime Hinata Hyuuga de tout mon cœur ps: merci pour ton aide" ou juste "Naruhina " parce que la phrase d'avant me semblait un peu ... stupide, avec un lancer de ballons et des colombes puis demander à mes amis déguisés en soldat de Casse-Noisette (son ballet préférée) de me porter en triomphe jusqu'à elle, un bouquet de tulipes blanches (j'ai demandé à Ino, vu qu'elle fait partie d'une famille de fleuristes, c'est un symbole d'amour éternel), me semblait tout à coup bien ridicule ! Quand je pense que j'y ai pensé tout l'après-midi et en ait même rêvé ... J'ai bien mieux !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mis à part que je vais devoir faire patienter ma princesse, c'est vrai quoi, Hinata ressemble à une princesse de contes de fées, elle est belle, gracieuse, indépendante, intelligente et généreuse ... Je ne sais pas si je mérite d'être son prince ... je serai plutôt le crapeau écrasé par le carrosse ... /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Bon allez, je me lance./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je rentre dans la pièce doucement pour ne pas la déconcentrer puis quand elle finit son morceau, je m'assoie à ses côtés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Narr ... Naruto tu m'as fait peur !/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Désolé, tu jouais tellement bien que je ne voulais pas te déranger .../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Un silence s'installe entre nous, d'habitude je déteste, ça me rappelle l'orphelinat, avant qu'on vienne me chercher, mais là c'est doux et reposant comme si les sentiments qu'on éprouvait l'un pour l'autre nous entouraient./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"En fait, ce n'est plus une question de savoir si elle m'aime ou pas, je veux juste lui exprimer mes sentiments ... Là, maintenant, tout de suite. J'ai très envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans mes bras comme dans mon rêve, sentir son parfum, sa chaleur .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Nata ... je .../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je la vois rougir du coin de l'œil à l'entente du surnom que je lui donne depuis que je suis amoureux d'elle, un peu plus d'un an déjà./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Euh j'aurai quelque chose pour toi disons dans 1 mois, oui, ça devrait être suffisant, donc on se retrouve ici dans un mois pile !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- ... D'accord j'attends ça avec impatience Naruto, me sourit-elle./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Hinata est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec moi maintenant, son sourire me fait rougir et j'appuie sur des touches du piano pour détourner son attention./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Naruto ... C'est moi qui te fais rougir comme ça ? Plaisanta-t-elle avant de rougir furieusement en croisant mon regard gêné./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"********(Pdv Hinata)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Est-ce que Naruto sait que ce sera la St Valentin dans un mois pile ? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pourtant ici, c'est aux filles de déclarer leurs sentiments ce jour-là./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il a peut-être besoin de moi pour se déclarer à une fille ... ou me demander comment rejeter une fille en douceur ? Ou de jouer sa petite amie pour un temps .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Après tout, Naruto est vraiment populaire au lycée, ça m'a même découragé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mais même si ce n'est pas moi dont il est amoureux, je veux qu'il soit heureux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Alors je l'aiderai de mon mieux./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je le vois rougir et se distraire sur les touches de piano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je décide de le taquiner un peu, sait-on jamais si je lui plais./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pourquoi rougirait-il pour moi ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Pas de faux espoirs, Hyuuga./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ça l'embarrasse sûrement de se confier à moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Je t'aidera avec plaisir, pour la Saint Valentin, Naruto/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- La Saint Valentin oh euh oui ... très... très bien heureusement que tu me l'as rappelé, c'est le parfait timing ... alors j'aimerai ... euh que euh je ... tu ... rougit-il./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tu sais quoi, laisses tomber je vais me débrouiller avec les gars ... à demain ... Hi-chan dit-il en embrassant ma joue toute rouge puis il quitte la pièce./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Hi-chan, la seule personne qui m'appelait comme ça, c'était ma mère, elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que j'étais son soleil ... Naruto n'a pas dû faire exprès./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"A moins que je brille pour lui autant qu'il brille pour moi ... ce serait merveilleux, pensais-je en me tenant les joues et en fixant les touches du piano comme si elles avaient la réponse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*********(Pdv Naruto)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Allez les gars j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là !/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Naruto pour la dernière fois ! On ne t'aidera pas à kidnapper des renards et des colombes au zoo de Konoha !/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-On ne va pas les kidnapper, juste leur emprunter./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Non ! Firent-ils de concert/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'est vraiment nul comment je vais me déclarer à Hi-chan maintenant .../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Bon alors sinon on vire les animaux mais vous êtes d'accord pour le reste du plan n°36 ?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- ... ok mais je n'ouvre pas la bouche, fit Sasuke/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Oui tout ce que tu voudras mon Sasu-chou ! Me moquais-je de lui /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et vous, les mecs ?/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Hum unanime pour Shino,Neji (après réflexion, il va bien pouvoir m'aider), Gaara et Shika ./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"-Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour ses meilleurs amis soupira Kiba./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ellipse d'un mois/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*****/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"J'entends Neji arriver, la porte s'ouvre et Hi-chan s'assoie sans comprendre pourquoi nos amis sont là./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- J'espère que tu me pardonneras Hinata. J'ai un peu modifié les paroles/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je commence les accords d'intro sur ma guitare puis laisse Kiba s'en charger pour me placer plus près du micro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"This was hurting/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ça a dû faire mal/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But I blame myself first/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mais j'en prends d'abord la responsabilité/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cuz I ignored the truth/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Car j'ai ignoré la vérité/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Drunk off of that love/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ivre de cet amour/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It fucked my head up/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ça a rabaissé ma tête haute/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Theres no forgetting you/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il n'y a pas de façon de t'oublier/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You've awoken me/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tu m'as réveillé/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But you're living me up/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mais tu me rends vivant /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'm so obsessed/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je suis tellement obsédé (par toi)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Gave you all of me/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je t'ai tout donné/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And now honestly/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et maintenant honnêtement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I got nothing left/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je n'ai plus rien/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I love you dangerously/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je t'aime dangereusement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(ee ee ee ee, ee ee ee ee)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(hi ii ii ii, hi ii ii ii)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"More than the air that I breathed/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Plus que l'air que j'ai respiré/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(ee ee ee ee, ee ee ee ee)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(hi ii ii ii, hi ii ii ii)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Knew we wouldn't crash at the speed that we were going/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je savais qu'on ne s'écraserait pas à la vitesse où on allait/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Didn't care if the explosion ruined ya/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ne me souciant pas si l'explosion te ruinerait/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(ee ee ee ee, ee ee ee ee)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(hi ii ii ii, hi ii ii ii)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Baby I love you dangerously/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Chérie je t'aime dangereusement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je vois ses yeux passer de la surprise complète aux larmes qui perlent au coin de ses magnifiques yeux clairs./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mmmm mmmm I love you dangerously ooohh/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mmmm mmmm Je t'aime dangereusement ooohh/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je m'approche d'elle et lui tends la main théâtralement. Elle sourit, essuie ses yeux et me suit. Nous commençons à danser au rythme de la musique qui ralentit et je recommence à chanter./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Usually I hold the power/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je retiens d'habitude le pouvoir/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"With both my hands/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Avec mes deux mains/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tied behind my back/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Attachées dans mon dos/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Look at how things changed/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Regarde comme les choses ont changées/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cuz now you're the train/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Car là tu es le train/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And I'm tied to the track/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et je suis attaché à la voie (ferrée)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You've awoken me/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tu m'as réveillé/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But you're living me up/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mais tu me rends vivant/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I'm so obsessed/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je suis tellement obsédé (par toi)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Gave you all of me/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je t'ai tout donné/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And now honestly/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et maintenant honnêtement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I got nothing left/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je n'ai plus rien/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Cuz I love you dangerously/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Car je t'aime dangereusement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(ee ee ee ee, ee ee ee ee)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(Hi ii ii ii, hi ii ii ii)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"More than the air that I breathed/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Plus que l'air que j'ai respiré/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(ee ee ee ee, ee ee ee ee)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(Hi ii ii ii, hi ii ii ii)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Knew we wouldn't crash at the speed that we were going/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je savais qu'on ne s'écraserait pas à la vitesse où on allait/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Didn't care if the explosion ruined ya/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ne me souciant pas si l'explosion te ruinerait/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(ee ee ee ee, ee ee ee ee)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(hi ii ii ii, hi ii ii ii)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Baby I love you dangerously/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Chérie je t'aime dangereusement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You took me down down down down/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tu m'as fait tomber tomber tomber/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"And kissed my lips with love u/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Et tu as embrassé mes lèvres avec un Je t'aime/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I see it now now now now/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je le remarque maintenant maintenant maintenant/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"It was a matter of time/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Que ce n'était qu'une question de temps/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"You know I know/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Tu sais que je sais/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Theres only one place this could lead/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Il n'y a qu'une seule issue où cela pourrait conduire/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"But you are fire and I'm gasoline/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mais tu es le feu et je suis l'essence/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Sa tête contre mon torse est la sensation la plus douce que j'ai jamais ressentie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I love you I love you I love you/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"I love you dangerously/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je t'aime dangereusement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(ee ee ee ee, ee ee ee ee)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(hi ii ii ii, hi ii ii ii)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"More than the air that I breathed/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Plus que l'air que j'ai respiré/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(ee ee ee ee, ee ee ee ee)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(hi ii ii ii, hi ii ii ii)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oh no knew we wouldn't crash at the speed that we were going/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oh non je savais qu'on ne s'écraserait pas à la vitesse où on allait/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Didn't care if the explosion ruined ya/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Ne me souciant pas si l'explosion te ruinerait/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(ee ee ee ee, ee ee ee ee)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(hi ii ii ii, hi ii ii ii)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(I love I love)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"(Je t'aime je t'aime)/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Baby I love you dangerously/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Chérie je t'aime dangereusement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mmm mmm ohh I love you dangerously/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Mmm mmm ohh je t'aime dangereusement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oohh ohh I love you dangerously/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Oohh ohh je t'aime dangereusement/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"- Hina, cette chanson c'est ... mphfm./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je n'y crois pas, Hinata Hyuuga est en train de m'embrasser. Bah si je m'y attendais ... ses baisers sont salés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"C'est ça la plus douce sensation du monde : la sentir tout contre moi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je la sers plus contre moi puis je grogne en entendant Kiba siffler et Neji grommeler dans sa barbe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Puis on entend la porte s'ouvrir violemment et voyons Sakura, Temari, Tenten et Ino débarquer comme des furies./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"En nous voyant, elles ont crié de concert "enfin ! On voulait pas vous interrompre" puis ont sauté sur ma future petite amie/femme/mère de mes enfants pour lui poser des milliards de questions que je n'ai même pas pu entendre car Kiba m'a attrapé par le coup pour me hurler au visage./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Après tout, j'les ai choisi pour m'aider alors je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me séparer de mon amour même pour 30 secondes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Le temps passe, la pause est bientôt finie et je n'ai pas pu parler à Hi-chan de tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je voudrais que tout soit clair entre nous, pas comme dans les shojos avec les moments de flottement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Profitant d'un moment d'inattention générale, j'attrape sa main et l'entraîne vers le toit du lycée./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"*********/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Naruto m'a emmené sur le toit du lycée, au moins on sera tranquille pour parler ici./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;"Je dois avouer que j'ai peur, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il ne parle pas, dos à moi, mais je sais une chose, c'est que je l'aime, vraiment et que c'est mon choix./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif;" /span/p 


End file.
